Ornament
by xxbeyondxbirthdayxx
Summary: Mello is all ornaments: the leather, the attitude, the crucifix... Is Matt just one more ornament to him?


_**Note:** This is the oneshot that Josephine Falnor won for guessing Mikami would be the one to die in my fic Death Nuts chapter 3! (see my stories in my profile to read Death Nuts!)  
The topic she requested was when Mello and Matt leaves Wammy's after L's death, I hope I did well!_

* * *

Mello was all ornaments.  
The face, almost feminine, beautifully pale, the regular forehead, the high cheekbones, the delicate nose, the thin peachy lips.  
The eyes, of a wintery blue shade, piercing, yet so soft when they met the only sight that changed the cold winter into a warm chimney fire: Matt.  
The body, sleek, muscular in a totally catlike way, graceful in every move.  
The leather, subliming his features, showing just enough skin to make you want to see more.  
The crucifix, sharp contrast of faith and religion on someone that almost didn't believe in anything anymore and had taken the road to hell, after losing his god.

And he used them to his advantage, fully conscious of the power they gave him.

Mello was standing next to the wide window of the room he shared with Matt. But he was not interested in the view he had on Wammy's gardens. He leant against the wall, sighing as his mind raced, trying to make a decision.  
The object of his attention was the redhead sat on the bed, totally and utterly focused on his gaming device, unaware of the insistent gaze his friend laid on him.

L was dead. The news had hit him square in the face, but soon, as he made his decision not to work with Near and leave the orphanage, Mello knew he wouldn't be able to leave everything behind.  
Still, how could he egoistically drag Matt into the unknown?

Mello was torn between the will to protect Matt by leaving him here until he could settle things for himself and then his friend would be allowed to come to him, and begging him to come with him right now because he couldn't cope with the separation, even if the blond couldn't promise that they would eat everyday, or at least, that they would be safe...

He had ran to the room as soon as he left Roger's office angrily, but quickly, he had forced himself to calm down before acting on impulse. And there he was now, knowing that he would have regretted running away, but wishing he had at the same time, unable to choose the right way out of this.

Mello was all ornaments.  
The voice, sometimes sharp as a knife, hurtful and mocking, sometimes threatening, not leaving place for hesitation, sometimes bored, hanging in the air and followed by a snap of a chunk of chocolate.  
The gestures, dangerous, with the click of a gun's security being pulled off, commanding, making people jump on their feet to serve the mob, violent, as a fist connected with a face.  
The noises, thuds of heavy boots announcing his arrival, creating a frenzy among his men, gunshots, bodies falling on the floor, broken glass and rolling bottles of vodka, a motorbike's roar, thundering like the hooves of four horses.

And he used them to his advantage, fully conscious of the respect they brought him.

Matt's device bleeped weakly, the batteries running out of power, and the gamer threw the console on the bed, stirring. His deep blue eyes fell on Mello, and the smile that was creeping on his face suddenly disappeared at the realisation of the blond's worried expression.

But as soon as Mello's eyes locked with Matt's, his decision was made...  
"Matt, L is dead."  
"What? How?"  
"Kira killed him... Matt, we have to go... We have to defeat Kira... before Near. I want you to come with me."  
"But where? Do you have plans?"  
"I need to get into the Mafia to have the supports I need... I know it's gonna be dangerous, and that we may not always be safe or have what we need, but I need you Matt, I can't do it without you..."

The redhead stayed silent a moment, looking at his hands. When his head shot up, his face was expressing hurt and anger.  
"You know I won't stay here if you don't, and although I'm more than happy that you didn't leave without me... Mello, I have to say it: what gives you the right to ask me to follow you when you know I may be killed along with you? Do you value my life so little? Is my only purpose to serve you?"  
"Matt... it's not that..."  
"Let me finish Mel! I never said anything, because I love you, and I always told myself you love me, but do you, actually? You don't even _ask_ me if I want to follow you, you just tell me we have to go! You can have all the leather, the badass attitude, the big talk you want, I'm not one more ornament to your person, I am a person _too_, Mello. You could at least ask for my advice..."

Mello was all ornaments.  
The tears, diamonds-like drops rolling on his cheeks at the realisation the one he loves doesn't know how much he loves him.  
The eyes, aqua marina almonds shining with fear, the fear to lose what's precious to him because of this ignorance.  
The lips, garnet flesh suddenly crashing on his lover's mouth, whispering words.

"Yes, Matt, you are an ornament to me... you make me more beautiful, you enhance my best traits, I feel naked without you. You're my amulet, my charm, I want to bring you everywhere with me, because you give me confidence, trust, willpower, you bring me luck. I'm afraid to break you or lose you, but I can't leave you here safe, because without you, I'm incomplete..."

The redhead locked his eyes with Mello's, and, smiled through his own tears.  
"Then I'll follow you, Mello, because I would feel like a vulgar piece of rock without you..."


End file.
